


Noel's Christmas Carol

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his short story, a man remember his errors, see his flaws and look at the consequence of his acts. After that, he tries to improve for himself and for the others. Yet Another Christmas Carol. But this time, his name is Jin Kisaragi, and to this Scrooge Noel is Cratchit. Small participations of the rest of the cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noel's Christmas Carol

  
*Jin arrives at his office at the NOL, while Noel is concentrated writing...something on her little table at his left side*

*Jin seats on his desk. His expression is some mix of disgust and objectivity*

*Noel stops writing*

Noel: Ahn, Mr. Kisaragi, could you give me half a day off?

Jin: For Christmas,I presume.

Noel: So...

Jin: Well,well, Ok. But you have to work more 12 hours later, ok?

Noel: Thank you, thank you, thank you so...  
  
Jin: Shut up before I regret it!

Noel: Oh, ok.

*Makoto slams the door of the office open*

Makoto: Merry Christmas, everyone!

Jin:Merry? Merry for what?

Makoto: Christmas, Uncle!

Jin: I'll tell you what's merry. MONEY. And if I'm not gaining money, what's the worthy of it?

Makoto: But Christmas is a time to give, not to gain! Well, you gain love, friendship, affection and compassion of others!

Jin: Bunch of bull****, I tell you.

Makoto: Well, I was going to invite you for Christmas dinner...

Jin: Thank you, no. Goodbye, nephew.

*Makoto leaves happily*

*Then pokes back in*

Makoto: Merry Christmas,Noel!

Noel: Merry Christmas, Makoto!

Jin: You, shut up!

*Cut to Jin's bedroom*

*Later that night, Jin prepares to sleep, when he begins to hear the sound of chains*

JIIIIIIIIIIINYYYYYYY...

Jin: Kagura?

JIIIIIINYYYYYY...

*The ghostly figure of Kagura appears on Jin's room*

Kagura:Jin, do you recognize me?

Jin:Yes, and stop calling me JINNY, you IDIOT!

Kagura: When I was alive, Jin...Kisaragi, I committed many crimes.

Jin:Yes, I remember. You seduced wives, you seduced widows, you seduced the poor widows wives...And left them without nothing but an baby on their belly...

Kagura: Yeah, I was kind of a pimp...No, no, noooooooo!I was wrong and, so as punishment,I'm forced to carry these heavy chains through eternity! Maybe even more. There's no hope for me . And the same thing will happen to you, Jin...NYYYYYY

Jin: Hell.

Kagura: Remember, Jinny. Tonight you'll be visited by three hot b...three spirits!Listen to them, do what they say, or your chains will be heavier thanmine.

Jin:Whatever.

*Later that night...*

AHEM!

*Jin wakes up*

Jin:But who...

*A little lady(but not so little, she's actually pretty old, but don't tell her) wearing a gothic dress was at the side of Jin's bed*

Rachel: Hello,microbe.

Jin: Who are you?

Rachel: I'm the ghost of Christmas Past, as that fussy dandy should've already told you. Today I must give you a lesson of how much of a deplorable human being you were, so you can improve, if that's possible.

Jin: You are rather young for a spirit...

Rachel: This anecdote didn't entertain me. I'm mostly sure that inside your minuscule brain there's no data about how faster spirits age and how old am I , and if kindness were measured by the age, you don't should be an embryo bigger than an tartar, I assure you. Now, follow me.

Jin: Kindness is of little use on this world.

Rachel: I see, you forgot the past. By self-induced amnesia, no less. Let me make you remember...

*Rachel uses her sorcery and teleport them to the side of an building, where there is an window so they can see the past*

*Jin looks at the window*

Jin: I remember this place.

*Looks at the party*

*Sees a familiar feline face*

Jin:Oh, the old Jubei! I couldn't have worked for a kinder man...beastkin.

*Keep looking and find the younger Jin, isolated at a corner*

Jin:It's me!

Rachel:Yes, before you was consumed by greed. And that young lady...

Jin:Tsubaki!

*Tsubaki approaches Jin*

Jin: So...

*Tsubaki looks to the opposite side*

*A very young Makoto gives an thumbs up to Tsubaki from the other side of the room, smiling*

*Tsubaki turns back to Jin*

Tsubaki(Blushing): Just kiss me, you idiot.

*The older Jin looks away from the window as the expression of his younger self turns to a surprised one and he and Tsubaki kiss*

Jin:Oh, I remember how much I was in love with her.

Rachel: In ten years' time,you learned to love something else.

*Rachel teleports them again to his office*

*Jin looks at his older self, counting money*

Jin:Seven hundred twenty-five, seven hundred twenty-six...

*Tsubaki approaches Jin, now wearing her Wings of Justice uniform*

Tsubaki: Jin, I looked at your accounting. You're stealing from the tax payers.

Jin:So what?

Tsubaki: Jin, I swear, I'll let you walk away if you..

Jin: Too late. The NOL serves the god who pays more, not your "justice". I hope you like the jail, Tsubaki. That's what good deeds do to you.

Tsubaki: YOUR MONSTER!

*Advances to attack Jin, only to be herself stabbed by Hazama from behind*

*The older Jin close his eyes with his hands*

Jin:No,no, NO! Make me forget again! I don't want to see this memories, spirit...Spirit?

*Jin looks around. There's no one else in his dark room.*

Jin:This was a nightmare?

*He tries to look at the other side of the bed, searching for clues*

Jin: No, it seems...

THAT WAS AN DREAM, MEOW?

*Jin slowly looks to the other side*

*Taokaka is almost touching her face, with her dark face, red eyes and shiny teeth*  
Jin: HAAAA! Don't eat me!

Taokaka: Ha! Why I would eat something so dis...dis...dis...bad as you, meow?

Jin: You mean distasteful.

*Taokaka walks to a table that suddenly appeared there, full of food, with the light illuminating the dark room provided by candles*

Jin:From where came all this food?

Taokaka(with her mouth already full): From the heart, meow! It's the food of generosity, that you didn't give to your friends, meow!

Jin: Nobody was ever generous to me.

Taokaka: You never gave them, meow. And still, there are people that like you, meow!

*Taokaka catches a strange, platinum little device attached to a big red button*

Jin: What's that?

Jin: A buttontogowhereweneedtogo thing, meow!

*Taokaka presses the button, and the scenery suddenly change to the outside of...*

*Jin looks at the window*

Jin:What house is this?

Taokaka: From your subor...subor...

Jin: Subordinate?

Taokaka:Noel, yeah!

*Jin keeps looking*

*Noel's relatives sit at the table. Noel's family is a poor one. Her brother, Ragna, is an war veteran with no arms. Her little sister, Nu,wears an eyepatch, product of an unfortunate domestic accident.*  
Jin:They don't look so poor. Look, there's food at the cauldron!

Taokaka: That is your uniform, meow.

*At the centre of the table, an tiny chicken.*

*Noel, ceasing to desperately pray, get up and says*  
Noel: Now, everyone wait, I'll bring little Lambda.

*Jin watches the scene: Noel walk the stairs and seconds later comes with a little blonde kid on her arms*

Taokaka: How sad for her, meow.

Jin:Why?

Taokaka: Her mother died when...

*Taokaka lowers her head*

Jin:At her birth?

Tao:Yes. And her legs didn't grow adeq...adeq...

Jin: Adequately.

Tao:Yeah.

*Lambda sit on her chair with the help of Noel. Her legs are weak, but she manages to catch her fork and spoon*

*However, she begins to cough, for the concern of Noel and her brother*

Jin:Tell me spirit, what's wrong with that little girl?

Taokaka: Much, I fear. And if things continue like that, I can't see Lambda's little shadow on that chair, meow...

*Jin begins to cry*

Jin:Tell me, please, that I can change it.

*Jin opens his eyes, but only find darkness*

Jin:Spirit? Spirit? Where are you?

*He wanders into the shadows, searching for the spirit until he hits an hooded figure and is suddenly in a cemetery*

Jin(scared): It's you? The Christmas Yet To Come?

*The figure in the hood says nothing, but points to a near grave, where Jin sees an sobering Noel*

Jin:No, don't tell me...

*Jin turns to the spirit, in complete despair*

Jin:Please, tell me I can change it!

*Jin hears a laugh. THAT laugh.*

*He turn his eyes to another point of the cemetery. Hazama and Relius are watching over a open grave.*

Hazama:I've never seen a funeral like this one.

Relius: No friends, no relatives, what an sad man he was.

Hazama: Hey, at least I can make jokes on this funeral, hahahahaha!

*Both walk away from the grave*

Jin: Spirit, that grave belongs to who?

*The spirit don't says anything, but goes to the grave and make gestures to Jin to approach*

*Capriciously he takes an lighter out of his pocket and illuminates the name,while Jin inclinates to see more clearly*

JIN KISARAGI!

Jin recognizes the voice, but it's too late, and Terumi throws him at his grave while laughing maniacally!

*Jin tries to hold on the earth of the walls while screaming for mercy*

Jin:Please, please! I'll change, I'll change!

Terumi: From the all fools, you were the foolest, Jin Kisaragi! You was swallowed by greed, devoured by hate and now, at the gates of death, surrounded by ENDLESS DESPAIR!

Jin: Just one more chance, just one more...

*Jin suddenly wakes up in his room*

Jin:It's Christmas morning. I haven't missed it. I must,I must...

*Remembers Tsubaki*

*Cries*

Jin:I'm sorry. So sorry.

*Later that morning, he walks around the town, giving money to whom needs it for a good cause, until he finds Makoto*

Jin: Makoto, I need to tell you something...

Makoto: You're going to our Christmas dinner.

Jin: Well, if you're going to let me after what I'm gonna say...

Makoto: Well well well, what is so horrible that I don't know?

Jin: What? Well, I guess that my mask isn't very good, eh? Makoto, about Tsubaki, and that travel she did years ago...

Makoto: Oh, I don't believe, how you discovered?

Jin:What?

Makoto: Here, you can come out...

*Tsubaki appears, softly blushing, from behind an mountain of wood boxes on the street*

*However, she is wearing her Izayoi armor*

Jin:TSUBAKI?

Izayoi: The name is now Izayoi, Jin.

Jin:What happened?

Izayoi: Something that Kagura should have explained to you before dying in that hotel room in the hands of that Chinese prostitute. Bastard.

Jin:Tsu...Izayoi, I swear, I've changed.

*Izayoi looks at him deeply*

Izayoi: I hope.

Jin:I'm sorry, but I must go now. I need to sav...help someone.

Makoto:Ok, uncle! See you later!

*Makoto and Izayoi watch him running*

Izayoi:You think he have truly changed?

Makoto: He did change one time, didn't he? Maybe it's an Christmas miracle.

*Jin arrives to see Noel at the door, ready to go out for work*

Jin:Noel!

Noel: Mr Kisaragi?

Jin: Noel, you don't need to go.

Noel: Why? Am I fired? Please sir. I...

Jin: I'm sorry, you have an family. And it's Christmas, you need to be with them.

Noel:Oh, tha...

Jin: Shut...Don't thank me. Also, I'll give you an raise.

Noel:Oh, thank...

Jin:And a promotion.

*Noel collapses*  
Jin:Maybe I don't should have given such good news in such a short...NO PANTIES!?

*Ragna comes to see what's happening, only to find Jin looking fixedly on Noel's pan...LACK OF.*

Ragna: Hey pervert! What you are doing with my sister?

Jin:Oh, sorry...

Ragna: Look man, I can have no arms, but be sure this legs can KICK YOUR ASS!

JIN: I swear, she just collapsed in front of me!

Ragna: Is that a new term? Now you...

*Ragna stops talking as Noel wakes up*

Noel: Mr. Kisaragi...AAAAH, you saw my..

Jin: I think it's better to say I saw NONE.

Noel: Is that they are so uncomfortable...

*Noel is blushing*  
*Ragna is covering his face in shame....somehow*

*Jin is looking in the sky while Noel stands up*

Noel:So, sir...Ahn, you can look to me now. Just don't look too deeply.

*Jin remembers what he was gonna do*

Jin:Oh yes, I have gifts for your sisters.

*Ragna calls Nu whole Noel brings little Lambda*

*Jin crouches to give Nu an Ignis doll, whole Lambda receives an smaller, Nirvana one*

Nu: Thank you, sir.

Lambda: Thank you, Mr...

Jin: Kisaragi.

Lambda: KISARAGI!

*Lambda hugs Jin heavily as her little body can*

*Jin smiles*

END.


End file.
